


Intoxicating Shadows

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Happy Birthday, Inappropriate things in butts, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Cor finally gets a night alone with his secret crush.Happy Birthday CorCor Leonis x Kenny Crow. Crackfic. Beret hat.





	Intoxicating Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cor  
> I hope you enjoy your present.   
> Why do I keep doing this?

It wasn’t something that The Immortal had been able to indulge in back in Insomnia, he was too well known, too in the media and there was far too much risk behind the action; but now, now that Insomnia had fallen and he was just a nameless soldier walking the streets of Lestallum, he was finally able to indulge. 

Six he had wanted it for so long, to feel soft black wings against his rough, scarred skin and now that this gorgeous avian was actually in front of him, staring longingly into his eyes, he didn’t know if he would be able to contain himself. 

The first touch of velvety black against his chest made Cor’s breath hitch, the second made him moan out loud. He had fantasised about this so much and yet nothing could compare to the way those gorgeous lifeless eyes were fixated on him. The light “caw” escaping a beak the colour of the most gorgeous sunset as the crow ran a rough touch over Cor’s desperate body. 

The crow didn’t need to speak, just motion and flap at the top of Cor’s far too tight pants and he got the idea. Cor didn’t think he had ever undressed so fast in his life, clothes were just a distraction, just an awful thing in the way of soft feathers brushing against his cock. 

Cor couldn’t help the full body shudder that ran through him when those sensual wiry feathers finally brushed against his aching flesh. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, he had waited his whole life for this moment and he just couldn’t believe it. Being with Kenny was even more incredible than he had imagined, and he wasn’t even at the main course yet.

The dark pressure around his cock ceased and even though Cor knew that it just meant everything was going to get better, he almost couldn’t bear the loss. 

The crow cawed at him, tilting its head to the side, fuck he looked so gorgeous, Cor couldn’t focus on anything but the black and green filling up his vision. The way his emerald overalls framed a hidden physique that Cor knew he wouldn’t be able to experience, the mystery behind all of it was intoxicating. 

Cor was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realise his handsome paramour was holding out a wing expectantly at him. It took far too many seconds for Cor’s normally lightning fast reactions to kick in, to work out what his avian wanted and why he wasn’t touching his cock right this second. 

Of course, the little extra something for the night. It had been in his bag, Cor should have gotten it out beforehand, but he had just been too distracted. He rushed to the corner of the bed, tearing his bag apart in his haste to find it. He couldn’t help but moan out when he finally found it, the anticipation was too much.

He wasn’t sure why he still had it, that small, innocent beret type hat that he had worn back in the day when he was working closely with Regis. Something about that head wear had always made him feel sexy, like he was some sort of prize that needed to be cherished. He couldn’t really explain it but it didn’t really matter now. It was the perfect thing to enhance his night with Kenny.

Cor turned back, hypnotised by large, sightless eyes as he pressed the fabric into the outstretched wing. The crow let out a pleased caw that went straight to Cor’s aching cock. He watched as the large, fake head tilted downward to admire his bare erection pulsing against defined abs. 

Gods, Cor could almost swear he could see that beak twisting into a smirk as this sexy bird made a rotating motion with his wrist. Of course, Cor reacted immediately, turning around and bending at the waist, planting his elbows on the small dresser in front of him. Presenting himself to his beloved fowl.

The pressure was amazing, as soft wings came around his hips, trailing teasingly up and down his abs, squeezing against his cock before leaving. There was the snap of lube opening and the wet slick sound of it being spread and then nothing. Fuck, Cor couldn’t stop his heart racing in anticipation. 

Cor cursed when he finally felt the roughness of the fabric being pressed against his prone asshole. The crow was gentle but didn’t really give him enough time to adjust as it began to press his hat, the reminder of that time of his life, into his ass. 

The crow slapped and rubbed at his flesh in encouragement as Cor opened up, it felt like forever but also no time at all before the Cor’s ass had managed to swallow up all of the fabric. He felt so good, so fucking full and so worked up. 

Six when this absolute god then wrapped a wingtip around his cock, Cor was absolutely gone. He had no regrets, this would be the best night of his life and there was so much more to come.


End file.
